Meeting On Facebook?
by Saving People Slaying Things
Summary: Our beloved characters from harry potter and percy jackson meeting online? All the classic couples. rated T because i feel like it. The format is no longer allowed on fanfiction, I may continue it elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1 PJO Status'

**Facebook!**

**Hey I know this is said and done but I always wanted a harry potter and percy jackson facebook time thing. Hope ya like. Don't blame me for long updates, I'm mainly focusing on my other stories now.**

**Username= persons actual name (im sorry if it confuses you ;) )**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson: <strong>Annabeth is forcing me to read! Help!

_**Annabeth Chase Likes This ^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood: <strong>What book?

**Percy Jackson**: Harry Potter.

**Grover Underwood: **When your done can I have it?

**Percy Jackson: **Why….

**Grover Underwood: **Just wanna see if its tasty…

**Percy Jackson: **Sure?

**Annabeth Chase: **Hey! I got that for your birthday!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll: <strong>I think I might ask Katie to the fireworks, any ideas how?

_**Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson, and 13 others Like This^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Gardner: <strong>Err- Travis? I have a facebook too. And thanks, but I don't know ;)

_**Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson and 13 others Like This^**_

**Connor Stoll: **DUDE! You just got BURNED!

**Travis Stoll: **… styx…

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Elizebeth Dare: <strong>_Seven Half-blood shall answer the call_

_ To storm or fire the world must fall_

_ An oath to keep with final breath_

_ And foes bear arms to the doors of death._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson: <strong>Err- Rachel? No offense, but we don't want to be reminded of the next huge war, while enjoying ourselves of facebook.

**Rachel Elizebeth Dare: **Well, you should be reminded of whats going to happen at all times, and also, cant I be a little proud of my first prophecy?

**Percy Jackson: **No…

_**Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and 4 others Like This^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nico DiAngelo: <strong>I'm still confused on when all of us got facebooks….

_**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and 26 others Like This^**_


	2. Chapter 2 chat room PJO

**Facebook!**

**Dont expect updates this fast, its probably not going to happen again, but it might! REVIEW IF YOU HATE OR LOVE, I DONT CARE!**

**Next chapter will have HP characters, i swear on the river styx!**

**Username= persons actual name unless they change it (im sorry if it confuses you ;) )**

_**Chat Room Online**_

_Percy J is online_

**Percy J: **Anyone online?

_Annabeth C is online_

**Percy J: **Annabeth! YAY!

**Annabeth C: **err- maybe I should go….

**Percy J: **NOOOOO! STAY WITH ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!

_Annabeth C is offline_

**Percy J: **Styx….

_Poseidon is online_

**Poseidon: **Watch Your Language!

_Poseidon is offline_

**Percy J: **What The Hades?

_Hades is online_

**Hades: **HEY! How many times must I say my name is not a curse! Imbocile_._

_Hades is offline_

**Percy J: **Okay, I should have predicted that.

**Percy J: ** Now I'm talking to myself.

**Percy J: **And yet I don't find this strange.

_Connor S is online_

_Travis S is online_

**Connor S:** WE FIND IT WEIRD

**Travis S: **WE FIND IT WEIRD

**Connor S: ** Sorry we're kind of used to being able to talk simultaneously.

**Percy J: **I don't blame you.

**Travis S: **Okay, good. Glad you understand.

**Percy J: ** Who am I kidding! You guys are freaks!

_Percy J is offline_

**Connor S: **So hows life on your half of the bunk bed?

**Travis S: **Good, good.

**Connor S: **Cool.

**Travis S: **Wait, why are we talking here if we can just talk in real life.

**Connor S: **This makes me feel modern.

_Travis S is offline_

**Connor S: **DUDE!

_Connor S if offline_

_Thalia (JUST THALIA) is online_

**Thalia (JUST THALIA): **Freaks.

_Percy J is online_

**Percy J: **Hey!

**Percy J: **Nice username, Thalia, GRACE! Hahaha Yepp, THALIA GRACE!

**Thalia (JUST THALIA): **You are soooo going to get it!

_Thalia (JUST THALIA) is offline_

**Percy J: **Thalia?

**Percy J: **I'm scared…..

**Percy J: **NO NO NO NO NOOOO! HELP ME! SHES IN MY CABIN! AHHHHHHHHHHH

**Percy J: **Do not worry. Everything is just dandy. Ha ha ha.

**Percy J: **Don't listen to her, well, me, well, whatever! HELP!

**Percy J: **No, im fine, ignore the past comment.

**Percy J: **NO DON'T LISTEN! HELP!

**Percy J: **mwahahahahaha! Never insult Thalia again! MWAHAHAHAH!

_Percy J is offline_

_Annabeth C is online_

_Nico D is online_

_Rachel D is online_

**Rachel D: **Should we help him?

**Nico D: **Nahhhh hes fine.

**Annabeth C: **Yeah, he can handle her.

**Rachel D: **Are you sure, his past comments are kind of scary. He seems to be in danger. If we don't help him he WILL get hurt.

**Nico D: **How the hades would you know?

**Rachel D: **Cuz im the freaking Oracle! Moron.

**Annabeth C: **Duh.

**Nico D: **Shut up.

**Annabeth C: **That's mean.

**Nico D: **Your mean.

**Annabeth C: **No im not!

**Nico D: **Yes you are!

**Annabeth C: **NO!

**Nico D: **YES!

**Rachel D: **You guys are so immature!

**Nico D: **NO!

**Rachel D: **That's it, im just going to help him.

_Rachel D is offline_

**Nico D: **She ditched us, for your bf.

**Annabeth C: **I should be helping him, not her!

**Nico D: **Whatev.

_Annabeth C is offline_

_Thalia is online_

**Thalia: **Everyones offline! UGH!

**Nico D: **I'm still here.

**Thalia: **I'm sorry, okay so every cool person is offline!

**Nico D:** :'( that hurts.

**Nico D: **Hey, is Percy okay?

**Thalia: **Define "okay"?

**Nico D: **Nevermind then. Wait, you changed your username!

**Thalia: **And?

**Nico D: **idk, just noticed.

_Thalia is offline._

**Nico D: **Oh, thanksssss.

_Nico D is offline._

_Percy J is online_

**Percy J: **Hey guys! I'm back with only 6 broken bones, apparently immortals can hurt me. Ugh.

**Percy J: **No ones online. Im talking to myself again. Nevermind.

_Percy J is offline_


	3. Chapter 3 HP status'

**Facebook!**

**Finally I will put in HP. I know, you have been waiting. And now to mention something I keep forgetting….**

**Percy: YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**Harry: ME EITHER!**

**Me: you don't have to rub it in… :(**

**And continuing:**

**Username= persons actual name (im sorry if it confuses you ;)**

**Status'**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter: <strong>Finally back at Hogwarts, even if its still partially destroyed from the war

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley: <strong>At least he-who-must-not-be-named is gone.

**Harry Potter: **Since he is dead, I think you can call him Voldemort.

**Voldermort: **Well, this is awkward…

_** Luscious Malfoy and 7 others like this ^**_

**Ron Weasley: **Bloody Hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley: <strong>Im confused, I thought I died in the war….

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter: <strong>Well I thought Voldemort died but apparently HE DIDN'T!

**Fred Weasley: **Err- are we a bit angry?

**Harry Potter: **Nooo, just dandy. I only found out that my life long enemy that I destroyed TWICE lived, TWICE!

**Voldermort: **Err- sorry?

**Harry Potter: **You should be…

_** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and 18 other like this^**_

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley: <strong>Oh not much has happened in the past hour, just that my twin is alive, after I saw him die, and so is the most evil wizard. I don't know whether to be happy or sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley: <strong>Neither do I, heaven was kind of cool, but, not exactly heaven…

**George Weasley: **?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger: <strong>Just finished the Percy Jackson series, and Heroes of Olympus!

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley: <strong>Whats that? Something weird I'm sure...

_**Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and 12 others like this^**_

**Hermione Granger: **No! Its actually an amazing tale of these "demigods" who fight a huge war to save the world, kind of like us.

**Ron Weasley: **So i was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore: <strong>Well, it seems I died, only to live again in the same decade, and with the same issues.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black: <strong>Kind of pointless, but maybe now I can kill Bellatrix.

_** Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and 3 others like this^**_

**Harry Potter: **YOUR ALIVE?

**Sirius Black: **What? No, how have you been since you died?

**Harry Potter: **Oh, I'm sorry. How are you? Okay, now, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!

**Sirius Black: **Better, better. Now watch your language young man!

**Albus Dumbledore: **It seems to be all of the dead have returned from the doors of death.

**Harry Potter: **Err-

**Sirius Black: **Living Dead. Zombies. Rawr.

**Harry Potter: **Im not that stupid. I understood what Dumbledore said.

**Sirius Black: **Sure, sure. Now I'm going to find your parents.

**Harry Potter: **?


	4. Chapter 4 chat room HP

**Facebook!**

**Disclaimer: WISH LIST: ipad, macbook, dog, rights to harry potter and percy jackson, world peace.**

**Username= persons actual name (im sorry if it confuses you ;) **

**Chat room**

_Harry P is online_

**Harry P: **Anyone here?

_Dumbledore is online_

**Dumbledore: **Oh, hello Harry.

**Harry P: **Hi?

**Dumbledore: **What?

**Harry P: **No offence, but its kind of weird chatting online.

**Dumbledore: **Rude…

_Dumbledore is offline_

**Harry P: **Great I scared away my professor, who happens to be the only one who will talk to me :(

_Draco M is online_

**Harry P: **What are you doing here Malfoy?

**Draco M: **What? I'm aloud on Hogwarts chat…

**Harry P: **No, no your not.

**Draco M: **BUT IM A STUDENT!

**Harry P: **Too bad, I don't like you.

**Draco M: **Well luckily brats like you don't control this :P

_Harry P has reported Draco M_

**Draco M: **HA im still here!

_Draco M has been banned for 1 hour_

**Draco M: **HA! ONLY ONE HOUR!

_Draco M is offline_

**Harry P: **Sucker…

_James P is online_

**Harry P: **DAD?

**James P: **Hello son.

**Harry P: **YOUR ALIVE TOO?

**James P: **Nooo, I'm definitely dead ;)

_Lilly P is online_

**Harry P: **MOM!

_Voldemort is online_

**Voldemort: **Yes yes, enough with the happy reunion. AVADA KEDAVRA!

_James P and Lilly P are offline_

**Harry P: **Err- Voldy? We're online, you cant kill me though a computer.

**Voldemort: **Then why are your parents offline?

**Harry P: **Probably because they don't want to talk to you, considering you killed them.

**Voldemort: **ILL BE BACK!

**Harry P: **Now you just sound like the terminator.

**Voldemort: **That was mean!

_Voldemort is offline_

_Fred W is online_

**Harry P: **FRED! YAY! Someone is online that doesn't want to kill me!

**Fred W: **Your parents wanted to kill you?

**Harry P: **Err- I kinda forgot to do the dishes last night.

**Fred W: **Ohhhh, then I'd go in hiding. 'cause obviously you cant survive an angry dad, but can survive the killing curse.

**Harry P: **Obviously.

**Harry P: **OH NO! THEY FOUND ME.

**Fred W: **Probably from the GPS I helped them install in your laptop.

**Harry P: **…

_Harry P is offline_

**Fred W: **Harry?

**Fred W: ** Great, come back to life and all everyone does is ditch you. :(

_Ron W is online_

**Fred W: **RON! BUDDY!

_Ron W is offline_

**Fred W: **Come on!

_Fred W is offline. _

_George W is online_

**George W: **Ugh, just missed everyone!

_Molly W is online_

**George W: **MOM?

**Molly W: **HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE CLEANING YOUR ROOM?

**George W: **Err- I am?

**Molly W: **GET TO IT, RIGHT NOW!

_George W is offline_

_Molly W is offline_

_Sirius B is online_

_Remus L is online_

_James P is online_

_Lilly P is online_

**Sirius B: **Looks like the adults took over! MWAHAHAHAHA

**Remus L: **Sirius, that is very immature. YOU NEED DRAMATIC LIGHTING!

**James P: ***puts spotlight on Sirius*

**James P: ***cues dramatic thunder*

**Sirius B: **okay, now, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Lilly P: **Good job. *claps*

**Sirius B: **Thank you! Thank you!

_Harry P is online_

**Harry P: **You guys are weird!

_Voldemort is online_

**Voldemort: **Now do you understand why I killed them?

**Harry P: **I cant really answer that.

**Voldemort: **Whatev, weirdo.

_Voldemort is offline._

**Harry P: **YOUR WEIRDER THAN ME!

**Lilly P: **Uh, Harry? He's offline.

**Harry P: **Oh

_Sirius B is offline_

_Remus L is offline_

_James P is offline_

_Lilly P is offline_

_Severus S is online_

**Severus S: **TEN POINTS FROM GRIFFYNDOR!

_Harry P is offline_

_Severus S is offline_

**A/N next chapter they meet, I think.**


	5. Chapter 5 first meeting

**Facebook!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, guess who I am…. No, not Santa… no, not J.K. Rowling (im not that awesome)…. No, not Rick Riordan, I am actually a girl…. YES I AM ME! Congrats you win!**

**FYI they will meet in this chapter **

**Username= persons actual name (im sorry if it confuses you ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room…<strong>

_Percy Jackson is online_

**Percy J: **Anyone here?

_Harry Potter is online_

**Harry P: **Wait, you don't go to Hogwarts? How'd you get online?

**Percy J: **What the Hades is Hogwarts? Are you a half-blood?

**Harry P: **A school, for people like us, half-blood, pure-bloods, and even muggle-borns. I thought all this blood purity stuff ended after Voldy died….

**Percy J: **You mean demigods? And how can you be a pure-blood, unless you're a god…. And what is a muggle? WHO THE HADES IS VOLDY, AND WHO ARE YOU?

_Annabeth Chase is online_

**Annabeth C: **Percy, who are you tal—ITS HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!

**Harry P: **Er- hi?

**Annabeth C: **Oh my gods, your real? I have to inform mother….

**Percy J: **Whats so special about this, Harry guy?

**Harry P: ***ahem*

**Percy J: **No offence….

_Fred Weasley is online_

_George Weasley is online_

**Percy J: **Who are these weasel people?

**Fred W: **Rude much…

**George W: **Its Weasley, you little prat.

**Percy J: **Sorry?

**Fred W: **You should be…

**George W: **You hurt my feelings… :'(

**Percy J: **…..

**Percy J: **Oh yeah, why is Harry so special?

**Fred W: **DUDE!

**George W: **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 17 YEARS?

**Percy J: **Saving the world…

**Fred W: ** I thought that's what Harry was doing….

**George W: ** Ok, you guys have some explaining to do….

**Harry P: **Yeah, err, hate to break it to you, um, Percy? But I saved the world from the most evil dark wizard of all time…

**Percy J: **Yeah, that's cool and stuff but I saved the world from an evil titan trying to take over the world and destroy Olympus.

**Harry P: **?

**Fred W: **TITAN?

**George W: **OLYMPUS?

**Percy J: **Wait… you guys aren't demigods?

**Annabeth C: **PERCY! THEYRE WIZARDS!

**Percy J: **Okay, you may be a daughter of Athena, but that's a little far-fetched.

**Annabeth C: **Ugh, remember when I forced you to read it?

**Percy J: **Ohhhh, yeah, I remember! Yeah, it was pretty good, that Ron person was annoying though…

_Ron Weasley is online_

**Ron W: **HEY!

**Percy J: **Im going to be saying sorry a lot today aren't i?

_Grover Underwood is online_

_Hermione Granger is online_

**Hermione G: **Oh wow! It is true! Percy Jackson actually exists!

**Percy J: **Yeah, I guess I do.

**Annabeth C: **Wait, you know about us?

**Hermione G: **Yeah, I read all your books, you and Percy are so cute together!

**Annabeth C: **errrr

**Ron W: **Wow, Hermiones acting weird…

**Harry P: **Yeah…

**Hermione G: **You know I can still read what your saying?

_Ron Weasley is offline_

**Harry P: **coward…

**Hermione G: **Whatever….

_Hermione Granger is offline_

**Grover U: **HEY! YOUR HARRY POTTER! YOUR BOOK IS SO TASTY!

**Harry P: **I don't know how to respond to that….

**Percy J: **Word of advice, don't.

**Grover U: **Hurtful…

_Grover Underwood is offline_

**Percy J: **Now its just the two of us "heroes"…

**Harry P: **Yepp

**Annabeth C: **What about me!

**Fred W: **AND ME?

**George W: **AND ME?

**Harry P: **Kind of forgot about you guys…

**Fred W: **Fine then, I guess we're unwanted….

_Fred Weasley is offline_

_George Weasley is offline_

**Annabeth C: **I think ill follow their lead…

_Annabeth Chase is offline_

**Percy J: **Even my girlfriend ditched me…

**Harry P: **That is sad…

_Percy Jackson is offline_

**Harry P: **And now its just the boy who lived...

_Lord V is online_

**Harry P: **Lord V? Really Voldy?

**Lord V: **What? My names to long sometimes! Looks who's talking "Harry Freakin Potter". Now that's low…

**Harry P: **Well I didn't call myself that, Voldy.

**Lord V: **Okay stop with this "Voldy" thing, it sounds like "Moldy"! AVADA KEDAVRA!

**Harry P: **Still here, Voldy. And I call you that because its easier saying "My Voldy senses are tingling" instead of "My Voldemort senses are tingling" or even "I am seeing into Lord Voldemorts mind due to the fact I am a unplanned horcrox.

**Lord V: **That is one long rant.

_Lord V is offline_

_Percy Jackson is online_

**Percy J: ** What a weird mortal enemy…

_Percy Jackson is offline_

_Harry Potter is offline_

_Sirius Black is online_

**Sirius B: **Ahaha, Voldy senses, that is Sirius-ly funny…

_Sirius Black is offline_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

**i dont know how much longer this story will last, hopefully i will get in a few more chapters, but reviews may help my self-esteem ;)**

**for anyone who read my other stories, i appologize for the long, long wait, ive been so busy, ill try and write more soon!**

**I know seriously isn't spelled Sirius-ly, just a weird, cheesy, pun :)**


	6. AN AGAIN

\\\\AN/

Hey... wow it has been years?!

Anyways, I bet you lost hope in me continuing, but I do want to.

This is the #1 on my list of finishing, and hopefully that will happen so stay tuned and expect more :)

HINT: Reviews inspire me ;)

/AN ADDED 2.2.12\\\\\

Anyways, I have been super busy, and obsessing over Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

I've been sick and dealing with midterms but I am working on continuing. I truly am proud of this story and you guys have really inspired me to keep working. Don't lose hope, I'm not done with this yet!

^.^ Baiii


End file.
